


The Blessed Curse

by TheWaywardDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, Lactating Demon Dean, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardDaughter/pseuds/TheWaywardDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was cursed by a witch and now he's lactating with no way to ease the pressure. At least, he thought there was no way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't even know he was cursed.

It was a normal hunt, normal everything; stupid witch, stupid hex bags. They got rid of her in the middle of a spell and drove off. At least, he thought it was the middle of her spell.

But one week later and his chest pained him like crazy. His pecs were larger, somehow, fuller looking. They were firm, but not the kind of firm, where you felt muscle, but more like… they held something.

Sam noticed Dean's cringes sometimes when he lay down on his stomach or something, but Dean never brought it up, so he let his brother be.

Another week later, Dean was tearing up his car and duffel in the middle of the night while Sam was asleep, searching for a hex bag. He didn't even know if it would work if the witch was dead, but this curse was interrupting his sleep goddammmit, sleeping on his back felt weird; half his scars were there.

He rubbed his chest, biting his lip in pain when he found that slight pressure was too much. He got out the car and snuck into the motel room where Sam lay sleeping and got back in bed, cursing as he tried to fall asleep.

Sam looked at him the next morning when he walked in with breakfast. "You okay, man?"

Dean looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What's that, tacos? For breakfast?"

A week and some passed, and Dean was ready to cry. Everything hurt now. His nipples were so sensitive the brushing of his shirt against it was too much. And his pecs had grown so much that his shirt was actually tight.

He took off his shirt, checking the time, knowing Sam probably wouldn't be back for another fifteen minutes. He felt full, somehow, like he needed to release. He tentatively brushed a nipple and hissed in pain, feeling a burn shoot through him, like brushing an open wound with a dirty finger.

Cupping a handful of cold water, he drizzled it over, which eased, as cold water eases practically anything, but they reverted to their earlier painful state. He bent his head over, staring down at his nipples. They were darker than usual and fat, swollen almost.

Dean didn't know what to do. Doctor? Look it up? Leave it be and hope it goes away? He snorted at the last one; fine job that was doing him.

The door opened and Sam came in, stopping when he saw Dean, shirtless, on the bed, his eyes glued to Dean's chest. "Dean-"

He reached for his shirt but Sam strode over quickly, staring down at him. "What… this is what's been troubling you, isn't it?"

He opened his mouth to protest but Sam gave him a look that said don't even try and he sighed, defeated. His cheeks began turning red as Sam stared at his larger chest and he almost felt like a girl, wanting to cover up.

"Dean, let me see," Sam said, seeing him eye his shirt.

"Isn't anything to see, Sammy," he replied gruffly, looking everywhere but at his brother.

"Dean."

He sighed and remained tense under Sam's persistent glare before finally throwing up his hands. "Fine! But s'not like you could do anything anyway."

Sam stooped in front of Dean, shifting closer in between his brother's legs. He brought up his hand and Dean recoiled. He pulled back. "Dean, it's me, relax. M'not gonna hurt you."

His older brother rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up, will ya? M'hungry."

Sam placed his hand on Dean's pec, eyebrows raising at his firm the flesh was. He pressed gently, stopping when Dean hissed. "Does it hurt?"

"I should think yes, Sammy," Dean replied, teeth clenched.

Sam bit his lip, eyeing Dean's swollen nipple. He moved his fingers to it gently, brushing over it. Dean bit his lip, feeling the burn.

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Just, bear through this, okay?"

He shut his eyes, not wanting to know what, and Sam began tweaking and pulling at his nipple. "What the hell, man?" he cried, jumping, toes curling as he tried not to cry out at the pain.

"Relax Dean, please."

He breathed out, shoulders still tense, but remained still.

Sam began rubbing it again, pulling the swollen flesh between his fingers. Dean felt something give in his chest, like a barrier broken and the pain was gone. His eyelids lowered again, letting Sam rub his nipple. Soon, it wasn't dry flesh rubbing against dry flesh anymore. He looked down, feeling something wet, and saw Sam pulling away his hand, looking at Dean's nipple.

A white, creamy liquid had seeped out, a bead forming on his nipple. Dean felt ease, in the slightest, but still ease in the pressure that he seemed to carry around in his pec. Sam's hand reached out and a finger caught the bead. He watched as Sam touched it to his tongue and his eyes widened.

"What're you doing?!"

"It's milk. Dean, it's milk."

"Dude, you just tasted that?"

"Dean." Dean stopped freaking out about his leaking nipple and the fact Sam tasted it for a while to look at him.

"It's milk."

"Yeah Sam, I got that far."

Sam watched Dean's nipple as another bead began forming on it. It tasted good actually, really good. It was sweet, rich, creamy. He licked his lips unconsciously, watching Dean's swollen pec, and a hunger seemed to open inside of him.

Dean stared down at his chest, paying Sam no mind. "I'm… I'm lactating? That friggin witch!"

"Probably a… a curse," Sam choked out, trying to find a straight thought in his head, but all he could focus on was the drop growing bigger and bigger.

"Dean… it hurts, doesn't it? Holding all that, that stuff in."

His brother wouldn't meet his eyes. "M'fine."

Sam licked his lips again, desperate to taste it. Just one more drop. Dean saw Sam start to lean in and he watched, confused. "Sammy?"

With a soft whimper, Sam lunged forward, sliding his tongue against Dean's nipple, getting that sweet drop. Dean groaned at the feel of Sam's hot, wet tongue against his nipple. Sam pulled away, eyes never leaving Dean's nipple and he swallowed, an expression of bliss coming over his face.

He leaned forward again and latched on before Dean could say anything. He sealed his lips around Dean's nipple and slid his tongue against it again, making Dean's eyes roll back in pleasure. Nothing came and Sam's hand went to his pec, pressing gently as he licked.

Dean felt as though some block was removed and the pressure began flowing out. Sam groaned around Dean's nipple, beginning to suck as warm milk flowed from him, sweet and creamy. He drank hungrily, pressing close to Dean and pulling on his nipple.

Milk flowed faster now, thick and rich. Sam moaned as he took in another mouthful, tasting how sweet his brother's milk was. He swallowed mouthful after mouthful, savouring each swallow. He got on his knees, letting Dean's nipple fall from his mouth for a second before quickly taking it between his lips again. He suckled for a long while, not able to get enough of Dean's milk.

His older brother groaned, leaning forward and placing a hand behind Sam's head, pushing him against his chest. Sam drank eagerly, lapping up the milk that squirted out, keeping the hand on his pec as if to make sure Dean wasn't going anywhere.

The milk filled him, incredibly satisfying, but he wanted more. He pushed Dean's pec but the flow trickled down, his pec no longer swollen but back to it more or less normal size. Sam whimpered softly at the loss, licking as many drops as he could find, until he remembered Dean's other one.

He released the now deflated nipple and leaned to the side, fastening onto the milk-filled one, wrapping his lips around it and suckling the warm liquid from his brother. Dean pushed into Sam's mouth as his little brother drank from him, combing back his hair.

Sam sucked eagerly, feeling himself getting full but not wanting to stop, not yet. He swallowed more and more until the flow slowed. He greedily pressed Dean's pec, milking him for the last few drops before pulling away, staying on his knees and looking up at Dean.

They were silent for a while, Dean feeling too exhilarated from what just happened; the feel of Sam's hot mouth around him, the ease at which his brother took away the pain from weeks before. Sam chewed on his lower lip before his eyebrows creased and his eyes became moist.

"Dean… Dean please, I'm sorry… I couldn't help it… I'm sorry…"

Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair, massaging his scalp. "Don't apologize Sammy. It's okay, relax. I don't mind, you're not hungry anymore, I don't hurt anymore, and everything's okay. We'll figure out this curse, alright? Don't worry, little brother."

Sam let out a breath and Dean pulled on his shirt, which now fit like it did before. "Now, was that burgers I smelled?"

The next morning, Dean woke up to Sam sitting up on his bed, cross legged. He closed his eyes again, but he could practically hear Sam thinking and once more opened his eyelids. "What is it?"

Sam started, looking over at Dean, cheeks flaming. "N-Nothing."

"What, Sam?"

"I… I was wondering… if I could… um…"

"What?" Dean asked, puzzled as Sam turned even redder and looked all around the room, fidgeting with his fingers. "Go on."

"If I could… drink again?"

The words were choked out, so soft Dean had to strain his ears. "You want more milk?" he asked.

Sam huffed, cheeks now crimson and unfolded his long legs from the bed. "Nevermind, it was stupid…" he said, voice thick with embarrassment.

"No, no, Sam, I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure I heard you properly, you said it really soft, man. 'Course you can, c'mere."

Sam looked at him, eyes wide. "Really?"

"You're so slow, Sammy."

"Am not." Sam crossed over to where Dean sat on his bed and climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap and hesitantly reaching for Dean's shirt. His older brother rolled his eyes and pulled it off in a swift motion.

"Knock yourself out."

Sam leaned down, licking his lips in anticipation. A slight shudder went through Dean as he felt Sam's breath on the sensitive area. His pecs had filled up again during the night, and Sam knew it. He placed his lips around Dean's nipple, tongue prodding and cheeks hollowing until the milk flowed out.

He pressed Dean's pec as he licked, coaxing out more milk faster, lapping up the white flow. He hummed around Dean's swollen nub, drinking vigorously before moving on to the other, milk swollen nipple, drinking until it was empty. He sat up, licking his lips and looking at Dean, a bit uncertain. "Was that… is that okay?"

Dean smiled, amused at him and nodded. "Don't havta ask, Sammy."

Sam grinned back. "Now get off me Sasquatch, you're not five anymore. Get me some breakfast," Dean said, sitting up and giving Sam a shove. His little brother clambered off and grabbed the keys while Dean went into the bathroom.

That day they went to interview some victims for the case they were working on. As they got back in the car, Sam tugged on Dean's sleeve. "M'hungry."

"We'll go get lunch, s'like half twelve already."

"No, I'm hungry, Dean."

Dean looked over at Sam, who put on his puppy eyes and stared at him hopefully. He rolled his eyes but drove off, turning down a deserted street and pulling to the side. He shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt halfway.

Shifting away from the wheel, he raised himself to sit on Sam's lap, straddling him. He pushed open his shirt and put a hand behind Sam's head, guiding him to his pec, where Sam's lips wrapped tightly around him. He leaned back and closed his eyes and groaned softly as his little brother suckled.

About ten minutes later, after Sam lapped up the last drops, Dean did up his shirt and got behind the wheel, driving to a diner. "Tastes so good," Sam mumbled, licking the sides of his mouth.

Dean chuckled. "So freakin greedy, Sam."

"Whatever."

That night, as Dean finished his dinner, he rolled his eyes as he felt Sam's hand rubbing up over his shoulder and down to his chest, rubbing the sensitive nipple.

"Deeaan."

"Didn't you just eat?"

"I haven't drunk anything yet."

Dean rolled his eyes again but pulled off his shirt and opened his legs, letting Sam come between them and suck the milk from him. Dean ran his hand through Sam's hair, urging his baby brother to drink more.

"Gonna get stronger from this you know, Sammy."

Sam hummed around him, too busy taking in the milk.

"Feels so good, drink up, go on."

And Sam certainly followed those orders, sucking until nothing more came out. He licked Dean's nipple a few more times for good measure before straightening. "Get to bed, Sasquatch. We got a vampire's nest to clean out tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

They fell into a routine after that. Dean usually woke up to find Sam trying to get the covers off or already latched on and sucking. Sometimes he'd beg for a lunchtime snack, and very few times did Dean refuse. At night, Sam didn't even have dinner anymore, only Dean would eat and then he'd nurse Sam before they went to bed.

Dean was taking a shower when Cas came. Stepping out of the shower, he almost slipped and fell right back in. "Dammit, Cas!"

"Hello, Dean. Where is your brother?"

"Out, gone to get beer. Why?"

"I was simply curious. Dean, I am aware of your… condition."

Dean stopped while he shifted through his drawers and heat rose to his cheeks. Did Cas know that Sam…?

"I can fix it; it must be terribly uncomfortable for you to lactate with no release. I am sorry I could not come earlier."

Dean let out a breath before his mind went into panic again. Did he want the curse gone? At first it hurt like hell, but now it wasn't so bad. And Sam loved it, how could he take that away? And how was he to tell Cas no? He would want to know why, and telling him his little brother liked to drink from him wasn't as normal as he would have liked.

"Uh Cas, I uh, really have somewhere to be. Come back later or something, we could… fix it then."

"Where do you have to go?"

"Hunter... stuff, Cas!"

The angel's eyes narrowed at him, but he nodded. "Goodbye, Dean."

There was the flutter of wings and Dean let out a breath, running his hands over his face. What was he supposed to do?

Sam came back later with lunch and they ate their sandwiches in silence, Dean musing and Sam too focused on eating. He crumpled up his wrapper and looked over at Dean, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Please?"

Dean rolled his eyes, even though he loved it, and took off his shirt. He got off the chair and sat on the table, spreading his legs. Sam came over, pulling up the chair and leaning forward eagerly. He rubbed his nipple a bit, getting a few small drops out, before sealing his lips around it and drawing in.

His older brother groaned softly as he felt the pressure give and milk began flowing out, into Sam's hot, eager mouth. Sam gripped the back of Dean's knees and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing as close as he could, drinking hungrily. Then Dean remembered what happened earlier.

"Sammy…"

"Hmm?" Sam answered without once stopping his drinking.

"C-Cas came by, earlier. He said that… that he knows about the curse."

"What?" Dean's nipple fell from Sam's mouth and his brother looked up at him, eyes wide. "Does he know that we… that I…?"

Dean shook his head, breathing heavily from the loss of Sam's mouth. Milk dribbled from his nipple, drops running down his stomach. "He said that he could take it away. Get rid of it."

Sam licked the drops of milk that escaped, eyes still on Dean, a churning in his stomach. "What did you say?" he asked, nervously. He wouldn't ask Dean to keep the curse; it was his body after all, but his milk… Sam hungered for it, day and night.

"I told him to come by later and we'll see about it then," he answered, a hand going to the back of Sam's head.

"Huh." Sam lapped up the last drops of milk on Dean's stomach before taking the nipple back into his mouth and sucking, emptying his pecs. Sam sat back, stomach full, and remained between Dean's legs, looking at him anxiously.

"Are you gonna let him take it away?" he asked, trying not to sound like he wanted Dean to keep it and failing miserably.

"Do you want me to?"

Sam's mouth opened and shut. "Dean, I can't… I can't tell you. It's your body, you're the cursed one, I can't say," he protested, even though he knew they both knew his answer. Dean put a hand on his cheeks, rubbing his thumb on Sam's skin gently.

"Sammy, it only hurt when they were too full. You're taking care of that for me, so I don't have a problem. But it's up to you, if you don't want anymore, I'll get rid of it. Do you, Sam?"

Sam's eyes went dark with hunger. "Yes," he choked out, hoarsely. "Yes Dean, more than anything."

Dean tousled Sam's hair. "Then I'll keep it," he said, taking it shirt and putting it back on. Sam lunged forward, grabbing Dean's middle and laying his head against his chest.

"Thanks, Dean," he mumbled.

"Nothin' big," he replied, squeezing Sam's shoulder.

They checked out of the motel that afternoon and drove to the bunker, Dean making for the kitchen the second he walked in.

"What do you want, Sammy? Ribs? Steak? Burgers? Lasagna? Spaghetti? I'm sick of all this diner food, dinner is all me."

"No surprise from any other night," Sam said, grinning and licking his lips.

"Yeah well, I've got to tough it through all that fast food."

"Sure, I could hear your groans of sorrow as you put down that bacon cheeseburger last night. And we don't have any of the things you just listed, by the way."

"Then go get them, Sasquatch."

"Why can't you?" Sam asked, catching the keys Dean threw at him anyway.

His older brother narrowed his eyes at him. "Because I feed your freakishly tall ass, so you owe me."

Sam mumbled something below his breath but walked out, returning with several bags. Dean rummaged through, making a happy noise when he found Sam got all the ingredients for each dish he called out. Sam packed things away while Dean put on the grill pan and began making ribs.

Sam came up behind Dean as he mixed a barbeque sauce, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist. His hand came up on Dean's chest and he cupped one of Dean's swollen, warm pecs, rubbing his hand over it. Dean groaned softly, eyes almost fluttering shut.

"You know you're not getting any until after dinner," he said, trying to sound stern.

"Doesn't mean I can't feel them," Sam murmured back, rubbing his large hand over Dean's chest. His breath hitched as Sam gently pressed his left pec and he felt a drop of milk dribble out, staining his shirt.

"Sammy, I'll burn the ribs if you keep that up, and I'll cut out all the burnt parts and make you eat them if that happens."

Sam reluctantly released his brother and sat at the counter, waiting as Dean slathered the ribs in barbeque sauce and set them on two plates, pushing one across to Sam.

"Dean, I don't want so much," Sam protested, looking at the gigantic half Dean had given him, which was definitely bigger than what he was eating.

"You're kidding, you could finish that in no time," Dean said around a mouthful of meat, barbeque sauce on his lips.

"I could, but then I can't save room for what I really want," Sam stated, grinning wolfishly at Dean.

He shook his head at him. "You and that damn milk, startin' to wonder how you survived without it." He reached over and slammed a knife between Sam's rack of ribs, stabbing one piece into his own plate. Dean and Sam ate in comfortable silence, Dean clearing his plate in the same amount of time as Sam.

"I'll take them," Sam offered, reaching over and collecting Dean's empty plate, going towards the kitchen. Dean grunted, standing up. "My room when you're done."

Dean went into his bedroom, laying down on the bed. Sam came in a moment after, and Dean was pretty sure the plates were still in the sink. Nevertheless, he opened his arms to Sammy. "Come over here."

Sam walked over to him and Dean pulled him down across his lap, the bed big enough that Sam could lie on it horizontally without any part of him hanging off (a miracle, if you asked Dean).

His little brother licked his lips unconsciously and Dean reached over to unbutton his shirt. "Can I do it?" Sam asked, eyes flickering up at Dean's face. He raised an eyebrow, but let his hand fall.

Sam rubbed one hand over Dean's pec, pressing gently where his nipple was. Dean's head lolled back, landing against the headboard. Sam inched up and mouthed Dean's nipple through the fabric, soaking it in saliva. Dean felt himself begin to give and milk eased out, a wet patch appearing on his shirt.

His baby brother leaned forward and licked the patch, tasting the milk, before unbuttoning Dean's shirt and rubbing his hand over the lactating nipple, rubbing the milk into his skin. Dean closed his eyes, sighing. "Sammy…"

Then Sam latched on, gently tugging the nipple between his teeth and flicking his tongue over the end. Milk oozed through slowly before Sam started to suck harder, drawing the milk out. A steady stream flowed out and Sam lapped it up hungrily, moaning around his brother's nipple.

Dean cradled Sam's head, supporting him so his neck wouldn't begin to hurt. Sam relaxed, completely at ease now, and sucked as though he had all the time in the world, savouring every mouthful of the sweet, warm liquid.

His older brother brushed hair away from his face, watching as Sam suckled. His eyes were closed and his throat pulsed as he sucked, he was completely relaxed.

"So pretty like this, Sammy," Dean murmured, watching his little brother.

Sam hummed, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Dean cradled Sam tightly, watching as he nursed from him. A sucking sound filled the room, constant and sure. Suddenly, there was a flutter of wings and Dean looked up to see Castiel standing there, face neutral, as usual, but slightly confused when he saw Sam and Dean. Dean tensed, forgetting about telling Cas to come back later.

Sam, feeling his brother change, pulled away and turned his head to see Castiel, watching them. He jumped and began to pull away, mouth already beginning to stammer excuses, but Dean held him in place. He looked at Dean in confusion and slight panic.

Dean turned his eyes away from the angel, placing a hand on the side of Sam's head and speaking to him. "Don't you worry, alright Sammy? You just keep drinking, you didn't have much for dinner. Go on, I'll take care of this. Just ignore it."

Sam bit his lip, uncertain, but Dean's hand went to the back of his head, pulling him back to his chest ever so gently and Sam wrapped his lips around Dean's nipple, sucking slowly and unsure, but as the milk covered his tongue again, he forget everything but Dean and the milk and began to drink hungrily.

Dean looked up at Cas, swallowing hard. "I uh… I don't want you to remove the curse," he said, probably a bit unnecessarily.

"Dean, this is not natural," Castiel said, his eyes glued to where Sam was.

"I know that Cas, but he… he needs it, alright? He's taking care of me and I'm taking care of him. So just… leave it?"

"I could get rid of the curse Dean, and this is unnatural. Sam is grown, and men are not meant to breastfeed," Castiel said, his face unchanging.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but at that point Sam whimpered and he looked down. Sam was pawing at the other half of his shirt, trying to get to the other nipple. Only then did Dean realize his pec was empty and he hurriedly pushed off the rest of his shirt.

"Easy, Sammy," he soothed, shifting Sam across so he could reach. Sam began sucking and his whimpers stopped as he concentrated on the task at hand.

"Cas… look, I'm fine, alright? I'm fine with the curse. Don't take it away, I'm good," Dean said firmly, holding Sam tightly as he fed.

Castiel blinked but his shoulders dropped by a fraction and Dean knew Cas wouldn't push. The angel walked over to the side of the bed, watching as Sam suckled, oblivious to anything else.

"The milk will do him well," he said finally. "It will make him even stronger. But you must make sure he doesn't try to substitute all his meals with it, he needs proper food."

"Yeah, I know Cas, don't worry," Dean said, a little miffed by the thought Castiel thought him so stupid. Sam groaned softly and they both turned back to him, even though he paid them no mind, intent on Dean's milk.

It was then Dean felt a blush red a beetroot rising up his neck when it hit him that Castiel was watching him nurse his baby brother. Sam didn't care, as long as he got his mouthful of milk he was dead to the world, but Dean looked back at Cas awkwardly.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Dean's blush deepened more. "Yeah Cas, you are."

"I will leave you two then. Goodbye, Dean," Castiel said. He touched Sam on the head since he knew the younger Winchester wouldn't hear a single word spoken to him at that moment and flew away.

A relieved breath whooshed out of Dean and he sighed, turning his full attention back to Sam, who continued pulling on Dean's nipple. His older brother combed back his hair and leaned back, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feel of Sam suckling on his nipple.

Soon the last drops were milked out and Sam released him, laying in Dean's arms and licking his lips. Dean smiled down at his brother. "Had a good dinner?"

He nodded happily. "What'd Cas say?"

"Said we seemed okay, so he'd leave it," Dean answered. Sam's eyes lit up and beamed at Dean.

"Really?"

"Really. Now get some sleep," Dean said, not moving his arms from Sam. His little brother snuggled into his chest and shut his eyes, letting himself fall asleep to the beating of Dean's heart.


	3. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean left, leaving Sam hungering for milk, but Sam's got him back now. But Dean's a demon, which complicates things a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seemed to like it, and someone asked for more, so I figured, hell, why not?

Sam bit his lip as another angry scream echoed through the dungeon, closing his eyes as his brother yanked at his restraints.

"Dammit, Sam! You really think you could fix me, huh? What if I don't want to be fixed?"

Sam pulled out the needle and set it back on the tray, going to stand in front of his bro- the demon.

"I know it's not you. Just let me do this, alright? You'll be back to nor-"

A cruel laugh pushed its way through Dean's lips. "Normal? I am normal, Sammy! This is me, this is who I am, Sam. And if you can't deal with it, that's not my problem."

Sam opened his mouth to respond when he saw the wet patches appearing on his brother's shirt. His breath caught and he unconsciously licked his lips, trying to stay focused.

Dean tilted his head at Sam, waiting for a response, then followed his eyeline down to his shirt, seeing the bits of soaked material.

"Well, well, well. Still craving it, huh, little brother?"

Sam's mind raced as he tried to come up with a response, but he drew a blank. All he could focus on were those growing circles.

"Never stopped, you know. Kept getting full even after I became a demon. Know what I had to do, Sammy?"

Sam couldn't help himself. "W-what?"

Dean grinned. "Had to get a pump. Milk it all out. Know where it went? Down the drain."

The younger Winchester almost cried out. Since Dean left, he struggled to find ways to cope with the sudden lack of nutrition, his body having become used to the milk. The withdrawal was killing him and knowing Dean took all of what he longed for and poured it down the drain to waste almost had him in tears.

"Withdrawal getting to you, isn't it? I can see it, your eyes not as bright, hair not as shiny, skin pale. Bet you're not sleeping well, either. What are you taking now, the formula?"

Sam swallowed, biting his lip. He couldn't deny it; he'd been desperate to find another solution. The formula wasn't nearly as good, but he had to take what he got.

"Come on, Sam. Undo one of these restraints, huh? Just one, what could I do with one hand? I know you want it, baby boy, can see the need in those eyes. Come on, take of one of these bonds. I'm still in the circle, aren't I?"

Sam bit the inside of his cheek, feeling the resolve leaving him. His brother could actually do quite a lot with one hand, but he couldn't actually leave the dungeon.

Hesitantly, he grabbed the key, going to Dean and unlocking one of the cuffs. "That's it, Sammy," he cooed, rubbing his wrist. "Come on, let me out, huh? I'm still in the trap, not going anywhere."

Sam shook his head, feeling his blood pound through his ears at being so close; all he had to do was lean forward and he would get what he'd been craving for weeks.

"C'mon, Sam, can't get out of the dungeon, right?" Dean's voice had gone soft, gentle, nothing like the harsh tone of earlier. "Get me out of this chair, Sammy, so I could sit on the floor and nurse you properly. C'mon little brother."

The thought of finally being held in his brother's arms again while being fed broke down all Sam's resolve. There was a small, logical voice in the back of his head but his hunger was too great for him to obey and he dropped to his knees, cutting off the rope and unlocking the cuff, setting the knife for the ropes to the side.

Dean slid to the floor, pulling off his shirt in one swift motion. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it? Now come here, you're starving."

Sam crawled into Dean's lap, mouth almost watering and his brother began massaging his pec hurriedly, coaxing out a few drops. Sam whimpered softly and Dean hushed him.

"Easy, almost ready, there we go. Here, Sammy, drink up." Dean held his nipple for Sam, who eagerly leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the swollen nub.

He began sucking and the milk flowed easily, readily into his mouth. Sam groaned around the mouthful, hand going to Dean's chest as he suckled, drawing in more of the warm, sweet liquid.

His older brother crooned to him as he drank, cradling Sam's head and holding him tightly. "That's it, there's a good boy. Drink up, go on," he murmured, carding his fingers through Sam's hair.

Dean brushed Sam's hair away from his face, wanting to see Sam as he fed. His eyes were closed, lips wet around his nipple, cheeks hollowing with every pull, little creases between his eyebrows as he lapped up the milk eagerly, not able to drink fast enough.

He could feel his pec beginning to empty and he began rubbing the next one, having it ready by the time Sam pulled away, hushing his whimpers quickly as his brother began to get the milk again.

There was a sound somewhere, but Sam couldn't be bothered, couldn't be bothered with anything except Dean's arms around him, the soft murmurings, and the sweet, sweet milk.

"Sam, no!"

The younger Winchester jerked in his brother's embrace, looking around in confusion until he saw Castiel standing there. But then Dean was there, a hand on his cheek, turning him back to his chest.

"Shh, don't disturb him, Cas. Can't you see my boy's hungry? Go on, Sammy, keep drinking, that's it. Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he said, seeing the uncertainty in Sam's eyes, the hunger haze beginning to clear as he realized what he was doing.

But as Dean pushed his mouth back to his pec, the milk overrode his senses and he couldn't think, only knowing that he wanted more, more, more. Above him, Dean continued talking to Cas.

"You could have found some way to give him what he needed, Cas. Why didn't you? Look at what happened, he's suffering from the withdrawal!" Sam furrowed his eyebrows, Dean sounded so… Dean. As though he was back to normal.

The angel ignored him, eyes constant on Sam. "Sam, you need to stop."

Stop, thought Sam. Yes, I should stop. With great reluctance, he pulled away, but a few drops leaked, laying against Dean's skin and he felt his heart giving way again.

Turning to Cas and seeing the anxious look on his face, he said hoarsely, "I will, I'm almost done. Don't worry, Cas…" and latched on again, sucking with fervor, groaning softly as Dean's fingers massaged his scalp, stroking his hair. Not even having the angel watching them was enough to make him stop, besides, Cas had seen Dean nursing him a few times before.

"Well, Cas? He had to drink the formula, the fucking formula! You could have found some way to get him milk, actual milk, why didn't you? You let him break down, let him suffer the effects," Dean snapped, clutching Sam even tighter.

"Dean, stop it, pull away, let him go," Cas said, voice rising slightly, not even answering anything he was asking him.

"Oh, I can let go, Cas," Dean said, releasing Sam. "See? Easy?"

But Sam whimpered, little hums of discomfort making themselves heard without him even realizing it, and Dean wrapped his arms back around him, hushing him gently. "But he doesn't want me to, Cas. I don't want to. He wants this, I'm not forcing anything."

"Sam!" The younger Winchester jumped at the sudden powerful shout and heard the steps coming towards him. He tensed and drinking ceased, knowing Castiel was going to yank him away, but all he felt was something cold touch his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah, Cas. Any closer and he gets it," Dean said, voice cold and taunting.

Sam gave a muffled scream when he felt the knife he used to cut the rope against his throat, but Dean held him tighter, bending to whisper into Sam's ear. "Don't worry, baby boy, not gonna hurt you, just need to make sure Cas keeps away, make sure you get what you need, go on, drink." He swallowed the mouthful he'd been holding and drew some more milk hesitantly.

The angel relaxed then, having heard what Dean said, but remained poised, ready to run should Dean make even the slightest move to hurt Sam.

Sam continued to suckle as both men kept their eyes on him, releasing Dean's nipple when nothing more came out. He felt full and satisfied, something he hadn't felt in a long while, and his eyelids began to droop, sleep taking over. He turned his head and burrowed into Dean's chest, closing his eyes and mumbling something as he began to fall asleep. Fingers carded through his hair and the last thing he heard was Dean's voice, telling him to sleep well.

Then Cas stepped forward, reaching for Sam but Dean growled, refusing to give him.

"Dean, the ground is cold, and I am going to take Sam to his bed. Give him to me."

Reluctantly, Dean loosened his grip, and Cas took Sam, easily supporting the man despite the fact he towered over him.

"You bring him back tomorrow, you hear? Or find some other way for him to get milk because if I find out you let my boy go hungry again, I'll fucking kill you!"

Castiel knew the only reason he said it quietly was so as to not wake Sam and he nodded. "I will, Dean."

As he lay Sam in bed, the younger man clutched his hand, voice bleary but insistent with sleep. "Cas… we gotta… we gotta save him… somehow… I don't…"

Cas placed his hand on his forehead. "We will, Sam. We will. Feeding you, it seems to have… affected some sort of change in him. If he continues, it wouldn't be hard to find a way to save him."

"You're… you're sure?"

"I'm positive. Goodnight, Sam."

All he got in reply was a mumble and he turned off the lights, going to the library to do some research, and feeling a lot more relaxed than he'd been in the past few weeks, relaxed because he had several hunches of how to cure Dean.


End file.
